Lewis Legend
Lewis Legend, AKA the Rock N' Roller Zombie, is an antagonist in the video game; Lollipop Chainsaw. He's the strongest member of the Dark Purveyors, and presumably the right-hand of the team as well. History Lewis was summoned to Earth along with the rest of the Dark Purveyors by Swan. He took up residence in the Cathedral and when Juliet arrived to confront Swan after killing all the other Dark Purveyors, Lewis suddenly appeared and attacked her, firing bullets at her as he rode in on his motorcycle. Juliet said she was going to take him out too and the Rock n’ Roller Zombie complimented her on her confidence. The zombie hunter declared she was going to mess Lewis up and he replied that he liked her passion, saying that they could make beautiful death together. Juliet attacked him, but he blocked her chainsaw with his guitar and declared that rock and roll was there to stay, while she wasn’t. The two began fighting and Juliet managed to knock Lewis off of his motorcycle, before severing his legs. However the Rock n ’Roller Zombie began floating in the air and told her to keep up, before remounting his motorcycle which changed into a large elephant mech known as the Ellyphant. Juliet managed to take on the mech, cutting off its legs, but Lewis had it change forms, having it sprout wheels in place of legs. Juliet cut off its arms, before severing its elephant head plate, but Lewis again changed its form and continued fighting. Juliet finally defeated the Rock n’ Roller Zombie, slicing him and his mech in half and as he died, Lewis spoke the chant to summon Killabilly. Personality Lewis is one of the more sadistic members of the Dark Purveyors, and due to his drawn-out battle, can also be said to be one of the most stubborn. Little is known about him in life, other than his endearing appreciation and love for rock and roll. He frequently refers to Juliet as "babe" and other flirtatious terms, and thinks very highly of himself. He even has an unhealthy obsession over his motorcycle. Powers Lewis is the most powerful of the Dark Purveyors and his main weapon is his guitar, which he wields like a melee weapon. It is also equipped with a machine gun that he fires by shredding on his guitar. The machine gun on his guitar can also shoot large skulls as well. Lewis can summon both zombies to aid him and bone towers. Lewis’ other main weapon is his motorcycle, which expels large amounts of flame from its tailpipes and he can change into a mech called Ellyphant. In this form, it is extremely strong and durable and can move fast thanks to the wheels on its feet. Ellyphant is also equipped with a large chain gun and an extendable circular saw arm and can fire missiles and drop mines. In its third form the Ellyphant can generate electricity when it's moving. It is also extremely tenacious, able to adapt to damages by changing its form. Trivia *Like the other Dark Purveyors, Lewis is themed around a kind of music, in his case, rock n’ roll. *His jacket has “Elephant Rock” on the back, most likely referencing his elephant mech. *Lewis resembles Sid Vicious, bass player of the Sex Pistols, as well as Garcia Hotspur from Shadows of the DAMNED and Sweet JP from Redline. *In his info screen, Chuck Berry, Eddie Cochran, and "Your screams of AGONY!" are listed as Lewis' influences. *Both Lewis and Josey are the only bosses that use some sort of mechanical vehicle in their boss battles. Gallery Lewis Legend's Info Card.jpg|Lewis Legend's Info Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Right-Hand Category:Summoners Category:Bombers Category:Sadists Category:Undead Villains Category:Suda 51 Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bikers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pachyderms